


What if it Ended at Two Player Game?

by Yello_turtur



Series: BMC fics that are in the same universe [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jeremy doesn't get a squip, Crying, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, My first BMC fic, boyf riends - Freeform, dunno if this is good, i did not proof read this, i wrote this instead of my English assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yello_turtur/pseuds/Yello_turtur
Summary: So yeah, What if it ended at two player game.OrWhat was meant to be Jeremy getting Michael's opinion on the SQUIP, turned into a heart-felt moment between the boys.Is currently being re-written
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: BMC fics that are in the same universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	What if it Ended at Two Player Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first be more chill fic. I am thinking of doing a second part but I'm not too sure. I hope I did well.

"So, what do you think?" Jeremy asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"He's scamming you," Michael paused and glanced at Jeremy. "He's scamming you super weirdly." Jeremy paused the game, sighed and leaned back into his beanbag. "But, what if he's not, this could be huge!" He exclaimed.

Michael wasn't sure what expression he had on right now but, it probably wasn't a happy one. Sure, he understood that Jeremy didn't want to be a nobody anymore but, he was scared to lose him. "It could... But," Michael turned to face his best friend. "Even if it's not a scam, don't you think it sounds dangerous." Jeremy sat up at Michaels words. "I mean, its a freaking super computer and it's going into your brain."

Michael noticed that Jeremy was fully facing him now, legs crossed on the beanbag he'd claimed as his years ago. The pale boy quickly glanced at the floor then back to Michael, like he was searching for something. Jeremy grabbed his best friends hand and gave him a small smile. "If I get one, I promise, I will be super careful."

Michael was still worried. "You might be super careful and do everything like you should," he took a deep breath, and Jeremy squeezed his hand. "But like I said, it's a super computer. What if messes up your brain? What if you..." He knew he sounded selfish, but Jeremy was his best friend. "What if you forget about me?" Michael choked out, he felt tears welling in his eyes.

Michael felt himself being pulled forward then arms were suddenly holding him tight. "Oh, Mikey. I could never forget about you." Jeremy croaked as he brought Michael closer. He sounded as though he were crying now too. "You're my best friend... I love you." The darker boy finally wrapped his arms around Jeremy. "I...," He started. "I love you too... I just don't wanna lose you." Michaels voice broke at the end and both boys were full on sobbing.

The boys held each other for a while until a loud knock came from the door. Both boys jumped away from each other as Jeremy's dad walked in. "Hi boys, I was about to order pizza if you boys want something." Jeremy cleared his throat and quickly answered. "N-no, we're good." He looked at Michael. The boy nodded then Jeremy's dad left the room with a small "OK" and an awkward silence settled between the boys.

Michael took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He had no idea any of this would happen when he arrived and now didn't know how to continue the conversation. From the corner of his eye Michael saw Jeremy shift to face him again. "You know what?" He asked. "I don't think I will get one," he sniffed wiping his eyes. "I can't risk losing my best friend." He reached his hand out and rested it on Michael's face, eyes softening. Michael leaned into the touch and smiled up at Jeremy.

As Jeremy pulled their faces closer, tears fell from both boys eyes, though smiles graced their features. His voice was almost inaudible.

"I think I love you too much for that."

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing the first chapter to another BMC fic.and I was wondering if it would better to bring in Michael the way he was in the musical or to bring him in sooner.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
